Curse of Gaia
by glitter puppy
Summary: Percy's best friends have gotten in trouble, he is going on a quest to help them. What will happen? Click and see!This story takes place after The Son of Neptune,but every one was at camp half-blood, rate K for the romance. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**I own nothing of PJO**  
Percy's POV

It is Tuesday morning, in English class, And we are reading Hamlet, the most boring book in the whole world, and my dyslexia and ADHD didn't really help a lot. We were discussing the part where his mother was dying from poison, when I started to doze off... All of the sudden a image flashed in my mind, it was blurry but becoming clear, and there was one thing I could tell for sure, it was Annabeth!

She was wearing jeans and her camp half-blood shirt, which were both ripped very badly. Her hair was very dirty and sticking on the side of her face from sweat. Her wrist was chained with a thick gold cuff, and she was bruised all over, it seemed like she had been trying to escape her bonds for a while. Her eyes had large bags under them from anger and exhaustion.

"Leave me alone STUPID!" she shouted, her hair swinging wildly across her face .

"And why would I do that?" the low voice of a man said without pity.

"I know my friends will come for me sooner or later, and you will regret that you're doing this!" she said.

The guy laughed coldly, "Peruses Jackson, the brat of Poseidon? **(grrr)** Let him come, he is no match for _me_!" She rolled her eyes, but behind her stubbornness I could sense the fear in her voice.

"Umm... Percy! Wake up!" the kid sitting next to me said, while nudging me like I had a sign saying "POKE ME!" on my back. I looked up to see Ms. Gild staring firmly at me waiting for a explanation. I searched my memory for a excuse, "I... I think I'm gonna puke!" I said, and watched the color drain from Ms. Gilds face. "Go to the nurse!" she half screamed. Bingo! I was getting good at these excuses! I threw my stuff in my backpack and ran out of the classroom and out to the back of the school. There was a courtyard out there with a fountain, just the thing I needed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the three golden drachmas I always carry on me just in case of an emergency like this.

"O goddess, accept my offer! Show me Chiron at Camp half-blood" I whispered as I threw the coin through the rainbow near the fountains spring of water. All of the sudden a image of Chiron appeared, thank the gods!

Chiron had a worried look on his face, "Percy, what's up?" he said with a shaky voice.

"I... I saw Annabeth! In a dream! She was captured and there was a volcano behind her and..."

"Percy! Slow down" commanded Chiron.

"What do you mean SLOW DOWN! Annabeth, my _girlfriend_, was just kidnapped and you're telling me to slow down?" I practically screamed at Chiron's image.

"Her cabin just realized she was missing about 2 hours ago, we are conducting a search of the camp and contacted Athena half-an-hour ago. She suggested to get a prophecy to help us figure out her disappearance." he informed me, while giving me a meaningful look. And I guess when the goddess of war strategies advises you on how to find her daughter you do whatever it is. In this case it means going to camp and talking to Rachel - our Oracle.

**I wrote this fan fiction with my friend, Coolrhino, this is our first story, hope you like it.**

**Please review! let us know how do you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
Percy's POV

I ran out to the soccer field as fast as possible. Luckily there was no one there. I took one deep breath, and made my best taxi whistle yet, which could probably be heard in times square, just then Blackjack shot out of the sky.

"_Yo boss, ringing for a handsome horse?"_

"Can you take me to camp half-blood?" I shouted.

" _You got it, boss. On our way!"_

As soon as Blackjack landed, Jason and Piper ran up to me, Piper was trying her best not to cry out loudly.

"It was my fault, it was all my fault Percy! Annabeth and I were hanging out in the woods with Juniper, a little while later she said she forgot her yankee cap back in her cabin and was going to go get it, and I was going to clean up my area in my cabin before Chiron came to check it, so I said I would wait for her at the strawberry field for lunch." She sobbed, "but she never showed up, so I went to the woods. There are a lot of signs of struggle, and that is how i knew something was wrong, and no one in her cabin knew where she was either" she cried.

"Hey, calm down, it couldn't have been your fault. All we can do now is try to find her, lets go get Chiron and Rachel we need to get a prophecy for this situation ASAP!"

We hurried off to the Big House and sure enough Rachel was there with Chiron.

"Rachel!" I said as I rushed into the room and gave her a big bear hug. "We need a prophecy! Do you think you can give us one?" By now most of the campers were gathered around us. Rachel closed her eyes and chanted in Ancient Greek. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing green light, and green mist start to swirling around her. She said in a slow and creepy tone, the voice of oracle:

_"Child of wisdom at land of beach,_  
_The fire, the lighting, the sea shall reach,_  
_A trick ends with death and transpire,_  
_The arrow of moon breaks heart of fire._  
_Mother of earth release ghost of history,_  
_Son of dead opens door of victory._  
_Oath break, tradition fade,_  
_Monster of earth raze by fates."_

Then she collapsed while a camper dragged her into the big house. Everyone went quiet...

"The prophecy has made it clear," Chiron said, breaking the silence, "A quest shall be made." "Is there anyone that objects that Percy will be leading this quest?" everyone looked at me in agreement. "Very well" Chiron turned to me and continued "Now Percy, you must follow the ancient rule and choose two warriors to go on this quest with you."

I looked around the crowd "The prophecy mentioned fire and lighting. Leo, will you come with me? And ...Jason? "

But Jason shook his head, "I think Thalia deserves a chance to go, she is a child of Zeus as well as I am, plus she is the big sister of Annabeth and has more experience, too."

"Sure, I'll go with you and Leo," Thalia said. "Great," Chiron said "Now let's eat dinner, then the warriors need to rest, they will leave for the quest by tomorrow morning."

At first, I thought I would never fall asleep with all my worries about Annabeth, but as soon as I touch the bed, I start to doze off into another ' dreams suck.

The thing is, they are never dreams, they are nightmares. They are always about the people closest to you, and when they are in need of you most (this doesn't really help you get a good nights rest). I start the "dream" in the same place as my last dream still with that volcano behind her. But this time Annabeth is free, somehow she took her cuffs of, she is alone this time, and she doesn't seem to notice is in a really dark hallway, and when I heard the voice, i realised that she is eavesdropping. There are two voices going on, "Should we release it now? "one yelled."No, you stupid, i told you one hour ago, we have to wait for her to be fully awake! And quite down, i think i heard something."I turned to Annabeth again, only find her intense grey eyes staring forward, with her mind calculating all the possebilities. Suddenly her eyes widened, I heard her mutter, "What in Hades' name is Gaia up to?" I was just about to ask something when the scene shifted. I saw a cyclops on a floating raft out in the middle of what looked like a ocean with nothing around. He was beat up pretty bad around the face, then I heard his low voice, " Brother, help, Tyson needs help!" I recognized the voice almost immediately! It was my half-brother, Tyson. His image faded before I could hear anymore. I woke up with a start, sweating from the dream and half in shock. I needed to tell someone about this, my first instinct was to go to Annabeth. Being the daughter of Athena, she almost always knew the right thing to do. But then I remembered the first part of my dream and I plopped my head back down on my pillow in frustration. Now I really needed to talk to someone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Finally we finished the 3rd chapter, enjoy! :)  
Percy's POV

So naturally I go to my oldest greek-god related friend... Grover! I picked up one of the Golden Drachmas from the fountain in my cabin, the one my dad gave Tyson and I. I tossed the coin though it and said, "O goddess, please accept my offer! Show me Grover Underwood the Satyr!" His image appeared and it looked like he was at some sort of rally I would expect Rachel to be leading. Then I saw the poster he was carrying, that said in big green letters "THERE IS NO PLANET B, JOIN THE GREEN SIDE!" I had almost forgotten his passionate loyalty to the environment and Pan.

"Grover!" I said, "I need your advise ASAP!" I exclaimed urgently.

"Yo! Perc, my man! Wasup?" he said with excitement.

"Annabeth has been abducted! I'm gonna go on a quest to find her with Thalia and Leo ASAP! But I just woke up with a dream from Tyson, and he says he needs help! I can't just leave him, if he got hurt I could never forgive myself. Of course if Annabeth got hurt I'd kill myself" I replied in one essential breath, frustrated.

"Jeez man! Thats a problem! I'm reeeaaally kinda busy, you know I'm on a mission for Pan, the rate of garbage has shot up lately and we followers are tryin' to help him figure out why. But I'll keep an eye out." he said reassuringly.

"Thanks but what should _I_ do?" I questioned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm gonna go find Annabeth with Thalia and Leo, but I can't just leave Tyson! My Head and Heart say go get Annabeth right away, but for some strange reason my gut says Tyson! I said worriedly.

"Ouch man! I always say go with your gut, but if I was you I would go and hurry to find your girlfriend, then get Tyson. He can handle himself pretty well" he said optimistically.

"O..K... I guess that kinda makes sense, I had a dream about both of them, and I think I will be able to find Annabeth quicker anyway, there can only be so many volcanoes in the world, plus I will need her brains to help me find and answer Tyson's call." I reasoned with myself.

"Alright man, I gotta go, but good luck! Bring 'em home safe and Iris message me after o.k.?" he said.

"Sure G-man, will do! See ya!" I said, swung my hand across the rainbow and ended the Iris message.

I quickly threw all my stuff that I would need for the quest, including Riptide, a few changes of clothes, a few of my camp photos (of Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, Nico, Jason, Piper and Leo) , a bottle of nectar, a few squares of ambrosia, a road map and a compass. Then I hurried off to the Big House where we planned to meet. Thalia and Leo both had their backpacks stuffed as I did. Then I noticed Nico silently in the corner watching us intently. Although my mind was already completely focused on saving Annabeth it click that Nico had a useful power that we needed.  
"Nico" I asked. "Do you think you could help us out? I got another dream last night, Tyson needs our help." I said hurriedly.  
"Sure Percy, I'll do anything, just tell me what" Nico said helpfully.  
"Awesome! So in my dream I saw him on a raft floating out in the middle of nowhere asking me for help... so if you could go like look for him in some body of water and then check back with us that would be great" I said.

"O.K. I guess I will try the North Atlantic Ocean, its closest to Olympus which is probably the best place to look first.

"Gee thanks man, now I don't feel so bad about leaving him in need of help. Iris message us in like 5 days, or if you find him sooner!" I said gratefully.

"Same for you! Come help me if you find Annabeth sooner than I find Tyson" he said.

"No problem" I said as he slowly disappeared into a shadow travel.

"Now where to Perc?" asked Leo

"The Athena cabin, we need to know where to start looking for her" I reminded them.

The next chapter might take little longer, because CoolRhino and I are little busy with school work. But we will try to post it ASAP!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Percy's POV

As we marched into the Athena Cabin I was surprised to see about five out of the many kids in her cabin awake typing, writing and drawing the many genius ideas spewing out of their heads. The thoughts mortals and most other demigods could only dream of, the kinds that made technology possible and people more famous than they could imagine. Normally I'll have to admit it was a little intimidating to be surrounded by so many geniuses, but right now the only thing I can do it think about Annabeth, and finding her ASAP!

A kid about the age I was when I first came to Camp half-blood introduced himself as Josh, and asked us what we needed. I told him every detail of my dream about Annabeth (his half-sister) and asked him the best place to search. He asked us if we thought she was still in the USA which I thought was most likely.

"But there aren't any volcanoes in the US!" Thalia said logically and I shook my head in agreement. But I noticed Leo and Josh staring at us like we had completely missed the point.

"The Hawaiian Islands were completely formed by Volcanoes over 7 million years ago and became part of the US in 1959" said Leo as we all stared at him, then I realized I had completely forgotten his father was not only the god of nick-nacks and fire, but also Volcanoes! I guess Thalia had forgotten too because her jaw was still hanging wide open from Leo's booksmart words, but I quickly caught her up.

Annabeth's POV

"Ok, now, just a tiny bit," I said to myself. This cuff is so tight! Thank the gods I have a bobby pin with me. Suddenly, a little sound came out of the cuff. I sighed in satisfaction, _finally _I can get get rid of this stupid cuff. I started to get up and walk, and then I started to run, want to get out of this place! But then, I heard the sound of voices, and I stopped suddenly. A voice yelled, "Should we release it now?" "No, you stupid, I told you one hour ago, we have to wait for her to be fully awake! And quite down, I think I heard something!" What are they talking about? I wondered.. The "her" is probably Gaia, but who is the "_it" ? _I wondered. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. No, no! It is _him! _But why would Gaia use him? "What in Hades' name is Gaia up to?"I said to myself quietly.

Percy's POV

There was still morning dew on the grass when Leo, Thalia and I rushed out of the Big House and onto the hill that would lead us to the gates of Camp Half-Blood, where I fought my first monster. I had just left a note to Chiron about my dreams last night and told him we were off to the Islands of Hawaii and that Nico was also leaving to search for my brother. As we hiked up the somewhat steep hill we saw Thalia's Pine Tree. Still being guarded by Peleus the Dragon. He arose when he saw us coming and blew us a few smoke rings in the morning haze. Leo took out a road map that seemed to have nothing on it, but he then whispered something under his breath and slowly it started to show lines that looked like roads.

"A magical map?" questioned Thalia.

"Yup" he replied "This was the last project Beckendorf was working on until our whole cabin started making armor for the war" he said softly, "I sort of finished it off for him"

"Oh" I said sadly at the memory of Beckendorf, "What can it do?"

"It can show us about 850 miles around our current location"

"Sooo.. where should we go first?" Thalia asked

"Well you are the daughter of air travel, you think you could give us a lift?" Leo asked hopefully.

Thalia looked at me with a pleading look, I was one of the only people who knew about Thalia's 'Fatal Flaw' and I think she wanted to keep it that way.

"Uhh wouldn't water travel be better? Hawaii is an Island after all." I suggested for Thalia's sake.

"I guess that makes sense" Leo said giving me a questioning look.

"I know just the place!" I said "My mom used to take me there every summer, it's by the beach too"

"Lead us there then Percy" said Leo.

"Sure" I said with satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Nico's POV

"Great, just great," I muttered to myself. Loverboy Percy is off saving his girlfriend on a quest with Thalia and Leo. And I, son of Hades, am supposed to find his monster-bro, Tyson, who is somewhere on water. 75% of the world is water! I have to find a way to search oceans! He's the son of the water god! Its _his_ brother! I can almost hear Bianca's voice in my head, trying to calm me down. Somehow she managed to avoid the raging temper gene that plagues the Hades side of the family.

Percy's POV

As we marched down the road I remembered that stormy night when I was only twelve. With my mom driving and Grover (whose identity was still unknown to me at the time) and I in the back, screeching down the unpaved road to Camp Half-Blood's gates. With of course the unforeseen Minotaur chasing after us. My memory was a blur, I had no idea who or what I was at the time. I remember seeing my mother dissolve into light with the minotaurs hand around her neck. I remembered thinking she was gone forever, then of course I attacked it, and killed my first monster and then collapsed.

I remembered waking up at the infirmary and seeing Annabeth, that snapped me out of it. We were just arriving at the little rental cabin I used to daydream about during math class. It had always meant a escape for me, no prying eyes, just me and my mother and the water (little did I know that made up my whole family). Even before I knew my father was the god of water, I always had a connection to it.

When we got closer I noticed something, a motor boat! It was on the dock and looked ready for use, Thanks Dad! As we hopped in I told them to wait just one minute I jumped out of the boat and ran up the dock into the cabin, luckily it was unlocked. I saw a note on the dusty floor:

Dear Percy,

I heard you need transportation to Hawaii, so here is my little gift. Also, I received a message yesterday: "Be aware, Perseus, the spirit of fire will get you in trouble"

~Your father, Poseidon

I rushed outside back to the dock. Spirit of fire? What is that? I wondered to myself.

Leo stood up when he saw me coming out of the cabin. He asked "What's that?" pointing to the note. I quickly shoved it in my pocket, no need to upset them. "Nothing, just a letter from my father, the boat's from him, you were right, Annabeth _is _in Hawaii," I replied quickly. "We better get going!"

"O.K.! I packed a silver compass! Its from my dad," Thalia said reaching into her bag.

"We don't need that! We have Percy, remember? That's one of his powers," Leo said slapping me a little too hard on the back with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry Perc," Thalia said, blushing slightly. Leo saw this and his grin vanished for a second. What was that about, I wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter VI**

Thalia's POV

It was beautiful - as we sped down the East Coast on Poseidon's motor boat, on the peaceful waves. Apollo's sun was rising up and the beautiful horizon of New York, including the Empire State rushed by. I think this was the first time I ever really understood Percy's passion for the sea. Yah, sure, you see the free 'paradise' photo shopped pics on your desktop of the ocean and beach. But _this_, this was more. The salty ocean spray, and the cloudless sky where my father ruled..

All of the sudden Percy, who had been sitting on the bow of the boat, rose with alarm. Leo and I turned to him in alarm. He slowly bent down and put his arms in the water. When he stood up he had his hands cupped holding about a cup of water. Leo and I cautiously leaned in to see what he was holding, but right when our heads were over his hands he threw them up into our faces. Leo and I were soaked! While Percy is laughing his head off! However Leo took this very well and splashed Percy back as well.

Well I couldn't just let them have all the fun, so while they were busy soaking each other to the bone, I quietly sneaked up behind them, and dunked their heads in the flowing water. But i forgot that Percy is "waterproof" .When they came up, they both tumbled backwards and we all ended up in a heap: This consisted of me on top of Leo on top of Percy. I heard Percy squeaking something about not being able to breath below us and we untangled ourselves. I guess even the Achilles curse didn't save him from the uncomfortableness of not being able to breath.

"Wow, you guys are heavy!" said Percy when he finally got up. "Almost killed..." His voice trailed off. He is looking behind me while his facial emotion turned into a what-is-up-with-that look? I turned around, only to see Leo staring at me intently. When my eyes met his, he blushed deeply and suddenly developed an interest in his shoes. What is he doing? I wondered to myself. First, I have ABSOLUTELY no interest in him. Second, doesn't he _know _that I am a hunter, and I have an oath to Lady Artemis? Just because I left the hunters temporarily and came to camp to find some more girls to join the hunters, doesn't mean I'm looking for love! "What about Nico?" the small voice of Aphrodite said in the back of my head,"You can't just give him up!" "Shut up!" I yelled "I am a loyal hunter!" While Percy and Leo looking at me weirdly. Oops. "I am just day dreaming, not a big deal" I lied, feeling the butterflies in my stomach increase.

_I am NOT looking for love Aphrodite! _ I said in my head  
_Yes you are...I should know... _she replied. I could picture her, in her room of pink and perfume smirking as she had this little chat with me. I was fuming, but I couldn't let Percy or Leo know so I just turned around with my arms crossed and gazed back at the sky. Wondering how Nico was doing, and where Annabeth and Tyson were. I wondered if their disappearances were a coincidence, or if it was a plan, or even a trap...

"Percy, what do you think is wrong with Tyson? You said he was on a raft in water, shouldn't his powers save him? I asked intently.

"I never thought of that... I guess I was too wrapped up in thinking about Annabeth. You're right, he should still have his powers" Percy said with a worried look on his face. "The only thing that could keep him from his powers is the gods, my dad or one of the even more powerful rulers.

"But if your dad left you that message, that couldn't be him. And the only gods that are as powerful are Zeus, Hades, and... Oh no. Not her, tell me it is not her!"


	7. Chapter 7

**still don't own PJO**

**sorry for not posting, we are still studying for exam,u know how it is**

**also i know we are having short chapters, but we don't really have a lot of time, but I promise some longer chapters in summer!**

**still, Enjoy!**

**Chapter VII**  
**Leo's POV**

The second I heard those words come out of Thalia's mouth I was confused, I've always been good at putting things together (The blacksmith god _is_ my father) but who did she mean? A _smart_ goddess to bring down the empire? Athena? No she wouldn't endanger her daughter! Hera? Possibly, but why? Sure, she doesn't like Demigods, there is no reason to put Annabeth in danger, we are all in the same boat now, the gods need our help (even though they don't want to admit it) to defeat Gaia and her giants. Hold up... "GAIA?" I half screamed half choked. But no one heard me, my scream was covered by a sound of Thalia and Percy shouting to each other. Again? Seriously? Someone is getting very distracted instead of saving his might-be-in-grave-life affecting-danger girlfriend. I thought to myself. But when I looked in their direction, I saw that a monster had appeared out of the water. Oops! This one is real! Percy and Thalia were already in battle mode. Percy had his sword, Riptide, drawn, while Thalia had her silver bow in her hands with a quiver of arrows slung over her back. Gods she looked good when she was mad!  
When I finally overcame the shock of seeing a monster rise up out of the ocean, I followed my only instinct and ran over to protect Thalia.  
**Thalia's POV**  
The second the thought of Gaia being the reason of all this madness I felt the boat start to rumble, I looked up at Percy and he looked at me - we both felt it. Then all of the sudden I started to smell the stench of dead fish.  
My first thought was: what is that smell?  
My second thought was: Percy?  
My third thought was: Percy smells like dead fish? How does Annabeth put up with this?  
I guess that makes sense... His dad _is_ Poseidon

I looked up at Percy's face, but he was looking at the sea with a face of terror. I turned to look as well. A huge rounded head and some tentacles start to rise from the water, its little yellow eyes twinkling in evil. It was a sickening flushed color, that smell... yuck! Now I've seen monsters, and I've fought monsters but this thing was huge, and totally gross!

Let me restate that.

Gigantic.

Terrorizing.

So-scary-you-could-pee-your-pants.

I could tell it was slimy without touching it!

And it was also crazily life threatening.

I looked at Percy's face again and heard him whisper, "Holy crap! ... Kraken!"

All I could think was, 'O MY GODS!'

Then I remembered learning something about the Kraken two summers ago at Camp Half-Blood. All I could remember is that, it was a 'fun size' octopus that had a diet of ships and sailors, they were very rare, belonged in the ocean near Greenland, and so I would probably never see one in my life. However Chiron has over one-thousand years of knowledge and has learned never to take chances when it might involve someone's life. So in class we soaked up all the facts we could about monsters - because Chiron is never wrong and it was _our_ lives at stake here. Therefore I knew I was part of the Krakens diet, and that it was over one-thousand miles away from its home. How odd.

I saw Percy slowly pulling out Riptide (in pen form) while eyeing the Kraken nervously.

All of the sudden Percy jumped at the nearest tentacle, yelling like a banshee and turned slashed Riptide in sword form.

I of course was still standing there in shock with my jaw dropped open, looking like a fool while my friend was attacking a large octopus in need of directions. So I pulled out my bow and arrows.

Then it occurred to me... where was Leo?

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared on our boat. Now I wasn't usually one to scream, but the whole death thing scares me to, well, death.

But a few seconds later the shape became clearer, it is a boy with olive colored skin and dark hair, I recognized the figure as ...Nico!

O Hades yes!

But before I could pull myself together, I was pulled from behind by Leo, who had an amazingly strong grip, which I suppose comes from the blacksmith shop where he basically lives.

Leo slanted his body in front of mine like a shield from the monster. "Let me go!" I whispered harshly.

I saw Nico shuffle toward Leo and I, I've heard shadow travel tiers people out.

Then I heard a bellow from the other side of the boat which Percy must have turned off when I was in my shock-state. "Little help over here?" he yelled. I saw him dodge a tentacle flying at him from the left, as he attempted to stab it, and missed. I cranked my head around Leo's shoulder and saw Nico glimpsing over at Percy. Then he turned back and punched Leo in the gut. Hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everyone! Here is a new chapter,I am sorry that I haven't been updating, because Cool Rhino and I had to take our exams. Now that it is over and the summer had started, we will try to update more often, but sorry! No promises! I have a lot to do this summer :)**

**enough of that stuff, NOW ONWARD AND ENJOY! **

**Chapter VIII**

**Nico's POV**

Off I was. I was actually on my first quest since the one where Bianca died, and I was pumped. Only one thing was in my way. I had to find missing Tyson, "on a raft floating out in the middle of nowhere". This was even harder than I had imagined! I don't think I ever really understood the meaning of "the middle of nowhere" until I found myself looking for it, and realizing it was NOWHERE to be found! It is probably the most undescriptive thing man has said, and to think I thought "undescriptive" was when one of those Aphrodite cabin girls starts one of those "like, like, like, you know?" run ons.

Anyway, once I had figured out the whole "nowhere" thing, I decided to go touch base with Percy. Maybe he had another dream with more detail. So I decided to shadow travel to him.

As soon as I had completely made it to his location I opened my eyes and felt sea spray on my cheek. I looked gained my bearings and saw to shocking things:

Percy battling what looked like an octopus on steroids, I don't know, I've been dropping out of classes in camp to practise shadow traveling, it seems way more productive

And Leo shielding Thalia from the monster. I also saw Thalia's eyes glowing with the urge to fight, and then she turned to me and began to blush, hold up!, blush?, this was a new thing for her.

I looked back and forth between them for a second trying to believe my eyes, and then making the decision: save Percy whose future looked a lot like lunch for eight tentacles, or save Thalia who was being clobbered by Leo and actually, wait get this, blushed when she saw me, yep!, that's right!, who's the man?

I was quickly snapped out of this thought when I was once again splashed, but not by sea spray, by rain.

I had made my decision though, and I proceeded to kick Leo in the gut, hard, without myself knowing why.

**Percy's POV**

I rolled away when a tentacle hit where I was. The fight has lasted a while since my water power can't really hurt the Kraken. I don't know why Thalia and Leo aren't here, helping me fight. I tried to look at them, but the Kraken took a swing with another one its tentacles and hit me straight on, made me fall face first into the water, just like one of Clarisse's slaps. Now I really need some help! What was taking them so long?

Then all of the sudden Nico appeared from the sky. Thanks the Gods! Help had finally come. But when a few seconds had gone by and Nico wasn't by my side, I looked back up to see what was taking him so long. He looked like he was making a life-or-death decision, THIS IS NOT THE TIME NICO!, JUST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP! I thought to myself. And then the strangest thing happened... he went back to the boat where Thalia and Leo must be, he left me! What is this? Demigod ditch their friends day? Am I invisible? I guess I didn't get the memo! Grrrrr!I made a mental note "Nico owes me... big time..."

The all of the sudden I felt something sucking on my back, I didn't have to turn around to know what it was. The kraken had gotten me. Now that it had caught its meal it would have to take me back home and 'prepare' me to be eaten. O joy! Luckily I was able to survive under water. I pretended to be unconscious when the Kraken draged me under water. And after a few minutes, I felt the Kraken had relax its grip a little, and thats when I take my chance and slashed Riptide.

One of the tentacle fell off.

The Kraken made a squeak sound, which in its language probably means OWWW! Ink, started to diffuse in the water and the kraken start to swim really fast.

I hesitated to look at the boat, which is right above me, and then decided to follow the Kraken, because it is not usually seen on this part of the east coast, something was fishy about this and I'm not talking about the krakens smell that was still filling my lungs.

The Kraken didn't seem to notice me, and I followed it for a few minutes until it turned into a cave. I was about to follow in when a dim light reflect from a rock that was covered in seaweed at the threshold caught my eyes. I went over and cleaned the seaweeds up a little bit.

I was shocked.

There I am, looking at the rock, with my jaw hanging.

On the rock it was a big, green **Δ**

The symbol of...

Deaulas, the builder of the labyrinth.

But why would it be there? I wondered, the Labyrinth was destroyed when Deaulas died

Did Gaia...

OH NO!

"It is not true," I told myself, "Gaia doesn't have the power to do that!"

But even I know that I'm just trying to convince myself, but the next thing I saw on the ground made it a nightmare.

It was a gold stick with a cyclops eye on it.

Tyson.

Tyson is in the Labyrinth.

I wanted to go in and find Tyson, but then I remembered that my friends are waiting, and I can't possibly go in and get out safely, and I still have a quest to complete. I took a last glance at the cave and whispered,"I will find you, Tyson, I promise." then I picked the stick up and starting to swim toward the surface, where the boat is.

**Leo's POV**

I had just gotten Thalia under control, and safely behind me, I guess I did it because I still have a crush on her. When I looked up and saw Nico of all people staring down at Percy and then over at me and Thalia. He looked back and forth a few times, I was sure he would go help Percy, but for some weird reason he came over to the boat and approached us. All of the sudden I felt Thalia freeze and then relax, what was up with this? Then Nico stopped in front of me and did the weirdest thing.

He punched me

In the gut

Hard...

It hurt like Hades, and I guess that made sense (**see what I did there? lol!**)

**Thalia's POV**

Wow. I never knew that Nico could punch _that_ hard, even I felt the impact. Clarisse would be proud. So much for Leo being a 'shield', it is not like I would need it anyway, I should be out fighting with Percy. Speaking of Percy... where is he? I turned around to see bubbles breaking the surface where he and the Kraken had been.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

I turned around to see Leo and Nico struggling and then pausing, they looked up at me from the floor of the boat, Leo's face was turning purple and Nico was obviously winning. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! I though while I pulled Nico off him and notified them of Percy's disappearance. Nico suggested, in a way, the thought that Percy lost and was being prepared for the krakens lunch time. This was bad, but Percy did have powers in the water which might give him strength. But neither of us have the power to jump into the water, after all we will just suffocate or be squeezed into pancakes by the water pressure if we go down deep, which is were I think Percy is. Then, a miracle happened. More and more bubbles started coming up and I knew what was coming up out of the water. Percy. The second he came out of the water I started scolding him. "Oh, so that is how you keep a group together?" "Well, it is not something for a bunch of people who just stand there and being no help to a friend when he was trying to fight a monster. " He replied sharply. "Well it wasn't my fault, I was being held back by him!" I retorted, pointing a finger at Leo, who looked down shamefully.


End file.
